


Your Lipstick Stains

by Marluna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Lipstick Model Wonpil, Lipstick Models, M/M, Making Up, Photographer Jae, Tags May Change, i never proofread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: Jae can never seem to leave work without some kind of lipstick stain. Everyone knows it's from Wonpil.Or, the lipstick model au I have been wanting to write since forever but very gay. Who do I think I'm fooling, it was always very gay.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know how modeling actually works teehee

**Anger and Desire**

● ○ ● ○ ●

"Are you seriously still ignoring me?" the black and blond haired man asked, narrowing his eyes down at the younger. Wonpil had his arms crossed over his chest, looking anywhere but at Jae with a pout. His furrowed eyebrows were all Jae needed to know, yeah, he was still mad. Jae had missed their anniversary. Not on purpose, it was marked on his calendar, but with an important collaboration coming up soon, he hardly had any time for himself.

Jaehyung is a cameraman and set designer for JYP Cosmetics, a cosmetics company centered in Seoul. Wonpil is his boyfriend, and a model. The two have been in a relationship for a while. As long as it doesn't interefere with work, then it's fine. And it doesn't.

Until now. Wonpil is being extremely uncooperative and Jae isn't sure what to do about it. He's tried everything he can think of to make it up to the smaller man. But to no avail.

"Come on, Wonpil, it's been a week! You have to talk to me at some point," Jae said, frustrated.

"You didn't want to talk to me a week ago, so now I'm not talking to you."

"You're kidding, right? When did I ever say I didn't want to talk to you? We had to get a set in _by that day_! You're being irrational."

"You didn't even say anything to me! Just a _'Happy anniversary Wonpil'_ over text would have sufficed!"

"I'll make it up to you next year, okay? I'm sorry, it was my bad, but this job was important too."

"More important than me? Because if that's the case then maybe you should just-" Whatever retort Wonpil had in mind went unsaid. Intentionally. Jae didn't want to hear it. He couldn't understand why Wonpil was being so stubborn. He was just making things hard on the both of them.

So, the older man leaned down and connected their lips. Wonpil was going to resist at first, but to both of their surprises ended up letting it happen. It turns out he was missing Jae a lot more than he was letting on.

Wonpil was a little disappointed with how quickly he started to reciprocate Jae's kiss and how he allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. He was supposed to be angry, but he wasn't really. Not anymore, anyways. Just stubborn and needy. It had been a week since Jae had even tried to hug him, Wonpil was angry yes but he still had needs. He still required the same amount of hugs and kisses.

Wonpil let out a surprised squeak when Jae deepened the kiss, and he instinctively pulled away. Everyone knew they were dating, and Wonpil adored small public displays of affection. But he did not like making out with Jae in public, it was too intimate and embarrassing. Even if they _were_ the only ones left in the room.

"Eek! J-Jae! We're at work!" Wonpil exclaimed, pitched a little higher than he wanted it to be. A blush had formed, and he smacked the older man's shoulder. Jae could only laugh. Of course he had anticipated Wonpil's embarrassment in response to trying to deepen the kiss. "Y-You're- You're- Shameless! And don't think this means I forgive you, because I don't! You have seven whole days to make up for!"

"Wha- Those seven days were _whose_ fault?"

"Yours! And you look silly with all that lipstick smudged all over your lips!"

"As if you're any better. Dowoon's gonna kill you."

"I- Are you forgetting which one of us is making up a missed anniversary and a week to the other?"

"Then hurry up and go get your make up redone. If we're lucky, we can finish up early," Jae said, letting go of Wonpil. Wonpil let out a 'hmph', leaned over, and kissed Jae's cheek, leaving behind a faint red hue.

Wonpil walked towards the hallway to get to the make up room, across from the photography room the two currently occupied. He stopped in the doorway and turned around for a second. "Oh, hyung... I'm really sorry for being so stubborn. I know you were busy," he said before continuing on his way.

And needless to say, things ended up being quite alright.


	2. Pink

**Love and Embarrassment**

**  
**

● ○ ● ○ ●

**  
**

"Hyung, I...," Wonpil said for about the hundredth time that day. Jae looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't figure out what was going on with the younger, but he seemed troubled by something. Wonpil looked down and furrowed his eyebrows again, biting his lip.

********

"You what?" Jae asked as he clicked through the gallery showcasing the day's shoot. It had gone really smoothly, except for when Sana's chair broke on her. And now he was staying behind a little extra to help their editor, Sungjin, find the best pictures. Wonpil had stayed behind with him, naturally. He wasn't doing much, just keeping them company while Jae picked out pictures. Sungjin was editing them, but he had some mixed up files and had to go call Younghyun and ask him about the correct papers.

********

"I... don't think this is the right time to say it. I'm sorry Jae, this must be so annoying, but I'm just... nervous?" Wonpil said. He looked back up at Jaehyung with a pout. His lips were still a glossy cotton candy pink, that Younghyun had affectionately named Cupid's Kiss.

********

"It's fine Wonpil, take your time. I'm still gonna be here for a long time, so just tell me when you're ready," Jae replied.

********

"Well, I'm not sure if I want to tell you here, or if I'll even be ready tonight. It's something kind of important, so..."

********

"Well, I didn't mean in this room. I meant like, by your side, as someone who cares about you."

********

"O h- Jae, I- You can't say stuff like that!" Wonpil whined.

********

"What? Why not? What did I do wrong?" Jae asked, turning to look at Wonpil. The younger puffed out his cheeks, but then let out a sigh.

********

"I just... you'll make me want to say it but-"

********

"Wonpil."

********

"Yeah?"

********

To Wonpil's surprise, Jae took his small hands into Jae's bigger hands. "I'm not trying to force you, you know I would never make you do something you don't want to. But you can tell me anything. I won't judge you, I won't laugh, I won't do anything but listen to you."

********

"Last time you said that, you laughed..."

********

"Because- Seriously, you thought I liked Brian?"

********

"Well, yeah! Everyone did!"

********

"Ew."

********

"Just... Okay, I'll tell you."

********

"Okay."

********

Wonpil took a deep breath before looking at Jae. "Jae, I love you." The two stared at each other, a moment too long, Jae came to realize when Wonpil bit his lip and looked away. "I'm so sorry, hyung, I knew it was too early, but I-I can't help it I just-"

********

"Wonpil, stop for a second I- _You love me??_ "

********

"Yes- I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable! I just-"

********

"Shu- Just stop for a second, Wonpil, just- wait-" And before Wonpil even knows what's happening, he feels Jae's hands on his cheeks and his face is being pulled forward. He feels Jae's lips crash into his, the older pushes his against the younger's a little harder than he had intended to probably, but there's no damage done. Wonpil kisses him back eagerly until they're out of breath. "I love you. I love you too, Wonpil. God, I love you so much," Jae says between pants and pecks to Wonpil's lips, making it hard to catch their breaths. But Wonpil finds he couldn't care less, as he does his best to kiss Jae back.

********

"So, did I miss anything?" Sungjin comes back just in time, because they're both actually breathless. And Wonpil burys his face into the space between Jae's shoulder and his neck. His hands have moved, his arms being wrapped around Wonpil's torso. But Sungjin can tell more or less that they were kissing by the glossy pink hue Jae's lips have taken on. "Never mind, I don't want to know what happened while I was gone. Please tell me you got some work done though," Sungjin said, plopping down in his seat a little ways away from the couple.

********

"Oh, no, of course not. As soon as you stepped out of the room, we started making out," Jae responded sarcastically.

********

"I mean, that's kind of what happened, hyung," Wonpil said shyly.

********

"Ugh, stop- Please, spare me the details and just get to work. These are the colors they want to highlight in the next magazine," Sungjin said. He passed Jaehyung a sheet of paper with all the lipstick shades and names on them. The rest of the work day was spent with innocent pecks and whispered declarations of love.

********

Until Sungjin got fed up and kicked them out of his office, anyways.

********


	3. Orange/Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, in case you haven't noticed, the theme of the drabbles is tied to the color of lipstick Wonpil wears. So, since orange and yellow have similar emotions related to them, I just put the two together.

**Happiness**

● ○ ● ○ ●

"So, when is Sungjin coming again?" Jae asked. He was on his break with Younghyun, one of the cosmetic designers, and Jimin, another model under JYP Cosmetics.

"I didn't know you were so eager to see my boyfriend," Younghyun said, scooping up some of the pasta in front of him with intent to consume.

"Don't be so stingy, Brian, you literally have two," Jae said. Another detail noticed by everyone but was deemed irrelevant by higher ups. They didn't really care about the workers' personal lives as long as they got their tasks done. "But it's not like I want to see him particularly anyway. He's the editor of _my_ photos, I think I have every right to be curious about how they're coming along."

Jimin scoffed at that. She had finished her lunch a long time ago, and was now sitting back with her arms crossed, listening to the two men in front of her. "That's an awfully vauge way to say _'I want to thirst over pictures of Wonpil even though I'm already dating him'_ ," Jimin commented. Younghyun laughed at Jae, who pretended to be baffled and appalled.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not _thirsting_ over him. I don't need to do that when we-"

"I swear, if you say anything obscene-"

"I wasn't going to! I was just going to say, we're already dating! And second of all, did you expect me not to? Like, personally, I think he looks great in all colors, but today, that orange-"

"It's called _Peaches and Cream_ ," Younghyun cut in.

"Can you two just let me talk? Thanks." The two blinked at him. Actually, they seemed to be looking at something behind him, but Jae ignored it. He knew the break room's clock was behind him, so it was likely they were just checking the time.

And then the two looked at him with wide grins. Kinda weird. "Oh yeah, go on Jae. Please, don't spare any details," Jimin said whilst Younghyun went back to the pasta.

"Um... okaaay? Anyways, as I was saying, Wonpil looks great in all shades. I particularly like pinks on him, which might be why I was so taken with this shade, like a pink-orangey color. It looked really cute, and it went really well with his skin tone. So, yeah, I think he pulled it off really well and honestly just looked like a dream-"

And this is when Jae hears a familiar squeal behind him. He spins around and low and behold, his boyfriend, Kim Wonpil. "Aawwwwwe, hyungie~" the younger coos, throwing himself into the older's lap. "You really think that~?" And suddenly Jimin and Younghyun's sudden shift in attitude makes a lot of sense.

But he hardly has time to think about that, when Wonpil leans in and leaves kisses all over his face, painting his cheeks an orange color. Jimin and Younghyun gag. But Jae hardly has time to think about that, when he kisses Wonpil back and the younger vows to wear more pinks.


	4. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have honestly been craving jaepil jealous Wonpil content but no one will feed me so ofc I am taking this opportunity to feed myself ✌😔

**Envy**

● ○ ● ○ ●

Sometimes, new models tend to be a problem. It's not like Wonpil hates them, and it's not like all of them are a problem. It's just the ones that flirt with Jae. Wonpil tries to get the message along subtly, such as attatching himself to Jae at any possible moment. Most get the message. The only one that doesn't, is this girl. Lee Sohee, a model under JYP Cosmetics for 2 weeks.

Wonpil just doesn't understand why she can't see Jae is taken. He's tried everything he can think of. He thinks that maybe he shouldn't be too subtle, but he also doesn't want to go overboard and be _that_ boyfriend. Besides, keeping good relations with your coworkers was important, and Wonpil was very good at that.

But he can't help how angry he gets, especially when _she_ flirts with him because she's so direct- But also not. For example, at the moment she's walking over to Jae with a skip in her step. "Jaehyung~" she calls out. No one really calls him Jaehyung, and she knows this but she calls him it anyways. It wouldn't be a problem if she hadn't said it would be a special name just for her then, as if no one else could say it. As if it was a "them" thing.

"Oh, Sohee," Jae says. He's putting his camera away for now, he doesn't need it out since everyone that was scheduled for a shoot today had done theirs already. Wonpil and Sohee were two such people. "What can I do for you?" Jae asked, turning to look at her with a smile. Courtesy thing, Wonpil supposes. It's not a secret really that Sohee makes him uncomfortable.

"Hm, not much. I just wanted to see my shots today if that's okay with you!" she says. She doesn't even greet Wonpil, she kind of disregards that he's there.

"Um, well, I already powered down the camera," Jae explains.

"You can turn it back on, right?" she asks. Jae doesn't really want to, he kind of wants to pack up and get the photos to Sungjin. But he supposes he could, so he turns back to the camera and pushes the power button. The camera lights up, and as soon as it does, Sohee takes it as her cue to push herself right up against Jae to look at the screen. He tenses, she either ignores it or doesn't notice.

He scrolls through the images, passing by Bambam, Ayeon, and Jihyo before he gets to Sohee's shots. She makes Wonpil upset sometimes, but he can't lie, she's a very pretty girl and a very good model. "Oh! So they came out good. I'm glad, I was a little worried I might look weird, I don't usually wear gold lipstick," Sohee says.

"Yeah, well, Dowoon's a pretty good make up artist. I mean, Wonpil hardly ever wears green, but I think he looks fantastic right now," Jae says. At the praise, Wonpil's eyes light up and he grins.

"Thank you, Jaehyungie," he says, and he can't lie, it's partially to spite Sohee.

"And what about me, Jaehyung?" Sohee asks, grabbing Jae's hand. Jae is clearly uncomfortable, but he slowly eases his hand out of her grasp rather than harshly.

"You look pretty," Jae says simply.

And Wonpil decides that now is as good a time as any to carry out his plan. So before Sohee can somehow shift the conversation to obviously get more praises from Jae or try to get a date out of him (she's been trying to, under the guise of wanting to hear him sing), Wonpil speaks. "I think you look cute today, hyung! I think you always look cute!"

"I know you do," Jae said with a laugh. "And I think you're crazy. I'm not cute."

"Awh, don't say that, hyungie!" Wonpil replies. He cups Jae's face. The older raises an eyebrow. "You're adorable. _My_ cute, precious, wonderful hyungie~" Wonpil coos out before pulling Jae down, and meeting him halfway for a kiss. As usual, Jae kisses him back without question, even if Wonpil isn't usually the one to randomly initiate a kiss in front of others. Sometimes he does, but usually it's Jae.

Wonpil actually forgets entirely why he's pulled Jae into such a deep kiss, when he hears Sohee speak. "U-Um... right, I'll leave you guys to it then," she says before they hear her footsteps running off. Yes, running.

Jae pulls away then, but it doesn't stop Wonpil from attatching his lips to Jae's neck, the pale skin painted a green. He moves his arms to let them circle around Jae's neck and pull him closer. "Pil, you know I wouldn't be opposed to this at home," Jae started. The younger just hummed in reply, not stopping his kissing. "What's this about?"

Wonpil hummed again before starting to place kisses along Jae's jaw. "Mine," is all he says before he finally stops (partially because Jae pulled the younger off of him).

"Yours," Jae agrees, kissing Wonpil's forehead. "... Babe, you weren't really upset over Sohee, were you?"

"I just don't understand why she couldn't take a hint! Next time I'm just going to introduce myself as your boyfriend, I don't even care if you're there or not or if they're not interested in you."

"Cute."

"And you'll introduce yourself as my boyfriend too, right?"

"Of course, Pillie baby, of course."


End file.
